The Great Gulon Incident
Little is known about the 'Great Gulon Incident, '''which was frequently mentioned throughout the series. It was a disrupting, mischievous event that took place at Foxfire three years before [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: ''Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. It most likely has to do with a gulon, which is a smelly magical creature. Keefe often claims he had nothing to do with it, in a way that suggests he was the mastermind behind the whole plot but maybe not. Sophie continuously complains about the fact that no one ever tells her about it. Shannon Messenger has said she will not add the story into the books because she wants to do it justice, so she will be writing it as a short story from Keefe's POV. This may be part of a short story collection she may publish after the Keeper of the Lost Cities series is done. Fan Theories: * Maybe Keefe hid a lot of gulons all around the school, and when everyone came into Foxfire, he released them. They then proceeded to pass the smelly gas, disrupting the mentoring sessions. * Because it happened before Keefe Sencen attended Foxfire, his plotting might have been a collaborative effort with an attendee, or it could have included a lot of surveying the area. * He could have hid a gulon that exploded in the then Dame Alinas office! * It could have been part of the truth or dare game where he kissed Biana and to get him back for kissing his sister Fitz dared him to set Foxfire's research gulons (about 20) all over Foxfire! (Fitz probably didn't believe that he would actually do it) Then Keefe snapped a bunch of pic's that where later found in a corridor in the corner at Foxfire signed by Yours Truly Mischief Maker which is what Keefe called himself in front of Fitz back then (it later went out of style for the Keefinator) Alden thought that meant him after hearing Keefe say it in front of Fitz but Keefe denied it. Lord Cassius felt his feelings and he felt like he was lying so he punished him with a month's grounding. Since no one could prove anything, he didn't get in trouble any further than that and after all this, the kiss between Biana and Keefe was not talked about for a while. The next time it came up was about a year later and the news was kind of an old joke by then but they still don't mention it. (An exception is that Biana still thinks about it all the time and wishes she had moved her head earlier lol!) I hope Shannon Messenger reads this because I'm such a SuperFan! (I pre-ordered Legacy like a month ago and I am so excited!)- Red-headed Rouge * Maybe Keefe set up a bunch of gulons all around campus and somehow he managed to set them all off at the same time(extra fan theory- Maybe later in the story they will recreate whatever the Great Gulon Incedent was as a distraction or something to defeat Lady Gisela. It would be a perfect reveal for those who haven't read the short mentioned above). -HersheyKIss704 fr:L'accident du Grand Gulon Category:Incident Category:Foxfire